The Perfect Match
by snapeygirl
Summary: Tristan meets his match in the sister of one of his brothers-in-arms. Another of his brothers also wants her for himself. Contention ensues. Tristan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a new story that I thought up yesterday. It features Tristan and the knights of King Arthur in the time when they're stationed at Hadrian's Wall._**

**_My Beta reader is krazigal2004._**

**_I own nothing in this story but the girl. The rest belongs to the people who created the movie King Arthur.  
_**

Chapter I

Bang. Bang. Bang. The knock at the door startled him. He wasn't used to people having the nerve to knock on his door. Storming over to the door, he yanked it open, startling the person on the other side. Seeing who it was, he gave a groan.

"What do you want, pipsqueak? Make it quick or I'll just kill you for pleasure." Tristan growled at the person – Galahad.

"Arthur is calling a meeting. Round Table, thirty minutes. He said that you have to be there. He won't accept excuses anymore." With that said, Galahad quickly turned around and high-tailed it away.

Grumbling about men needing to get a life other than to torment him, Trisan closed the door and gathered his stuff. Knives, sword, and bow. After the meeting, he was going to do some practicing. He was in the mood for some target practicing, preferably with a young knight with a whiny attitude as the target. Either him or the curly haired ladies man.

Trinity was nervous. Having just gotten into Briton, she was unsure as to her reception. She wondered if her brother would recognize her. Though she highly doubted it, she was very little when the Romans took him. Or if he was even alive.

Hearing a commotion, she looked up and met the eyes of the Roman Commander, Arthur Castus.

"Hello, Lady. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I am here for two reasons. One of them is to become a knight." She started, but seeing the look on his face, she hurriedly explained, "I am a trained Sarmatian warrior, sir. I was trained by my father in the use of the sword."

"Alright. We could work something out. Now, the second reason is?" Arthur asked, putting the thought away to discuss with his knights in their meeting that will take place in ten minutes.

"The second reason is that I'm looking for my brother. He was taken away from our village when I was six." Trinity told him.

"Alright, I might be able to help there. Who is your brother?" He asked.

It took a while for Trinity to work up the courage to think her older brother's name out loud.

"Lancelot."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I still don't own anything. Continue reading.**_

Chapter II

"Lancelot is your brother?" Arthur asked. He never knew that his friend had any family. "I didn't know that he had any brothers or sisters. He doesn't talk about his past much."

"I'm not surprised. My father explained that he was the same way, not talking about his family while he was away. But he is here, right? He's not dead?" Trinity asked, finally allowing herself to have hope. Even after traveling a long way to get there, she was afraid that the trip would've been in vain.

Arthur was about to answer when a booming voice echoed in the hall.

"You bastard! Next time you make a move on Vanora, I'll split you open." The voice yelled, followed by a feminine laugh as a stocky bald man was chasing a man with short curly hair that, to Trinity, looked so familiar.

"Well, maybe you should..." The curly haired one started byt his words trailed off when he met Trinity's eyes. "My Gods, can it be you?"

"Lancelot? Is it really you?" Trinity asked, not believing that he really was alive.

"Trinity. You're all grown up. What are you doing here?" Lancelot asked but was caught by surprise when she ran up to him and grabbed him in a giant hug. Reflexively he closed her in his arms and hugged her back.

"I was sent to find you and also to become a knight like you. I have some bad news from home. But that can wait. I can tell that you're having a meeting. I won't keep you." With that, Trinity moved to leave the room when she was stopped at the door by the voice of Arthur.

"Trinity, you can stay if you're going to be a knight. You can have the seat next to Tristan." Arthur said, nodding toward the door as Tristan walked into the room and took his seat.

At the mention of his name, Tristan looked up and looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that he's ever seen. Nodding towards her, he pulled out a chair and gestured towards it.

"Thank you, Arthur. Tristan." Nodding back at Tristan, who had the most gorgeous hazel eyes ever, she walked toward the chair next to Tristan. Sitting down, she looked around the room and saw a few more arrivals.

A tall, powerfully built bald man came in to sit next to the stocky bald man that threatened her brother. A younger, curly haired man walked in with a man with long blonde locks. They sat next to eachother, on the other side of Tristan.

"Arthur. Who is this enchanting creature sitting next to our scout?" The younger, curly-haired one asked, looking in Trinity's direction, instantly wanting to have her in his bed, before Lancelot got to.

"That, you little vagabond, is my sister. So I would watch yourself around her. She's an expert in the sword." Lancelot said.

"Knights, I'd like to introduce to you our newest member. Trinity, sister of Lancelot." Arthur said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Still don't own anything.**_

Chapter III

Tristan looked between Lancelot and Trinity, not seeing the resemblance. But considering that Galahad and Gawain were brothers, not many hve very good resemblances.

"Now knights, I think I will let you guys introduce yourself, include what you do. I will start. My name is Arthur Castus. Roman Commander." Arthur said.

"As you already know me, sis, I will just say what I do. I am Arthur's second-in-command. I am proficient in double swords." Lancelot said.

"My name is Galahad. I am an expert bowman. Can I take you to bed?" Galahad asked, wincing after the one next to him elbowed him in the guts.

"Pay no attention to him Trinity. He's still not grown up. My name is Gawain. I'm an expert in the axe." Gawain said, elbowing Galahad again.

"My name is Tristan. I'm the scout. Master swordsman, bowman and falconer." Tristan intoned. _'Man of little words.'_ Trinity thought to herself.

"The name's Dagonet. I'm the knights' healer when we're on missions. So come to me if you're injured." Dagonet suggested.

"I'm Bors. I'm the town drunk, but we'll all look after you. Since you're one of us." Bors told her. "When you go to the tavern, look up the red-head. She's my lover and mother to my 11 bastards. And no," he said, looking toward Lancelot, "none of them are yours."

All of the knights, even Tristan, cracked up laughing.

_'That must be a long standing joke between themselves.' _Trinity thought.

Introductions over with, Arthur stood up to give the knights their orders.

"Knights, brothers-in-arms. Our next mission is the following. I have received word that a family from Rome has crossed the channel and asks for an escort to their new home. Word is that's North of the wall. A few days ride away, close to the coast. We leave in two days." With that said, Arthur stood up to signal the end of the meeting. But before they all could leave Arthur said, "Trinity, you're now one of us. We have drills for you now. After the meeting. So, knights, report to the practice yard." That said, Arthur left the room.

Trinity got up and approached Lancelot. She had to give him the news from home.

"Lancelot? Can we talk? It's kindof important." Trinity intreated.

Nodding, Lancelot led her off to an empty corridor.

"What is it, sister?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she told him. She told him about how marauders entered the village and killed everyone. She was only lucky that she was out hunting, or she would've died as well.

"The thing with these men," she continued, "was that they had the look of Saxons. But a few were Romans. They killed them, Lance. They killed our parents." Trinity cried, breaking down in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Galahad was frustrated. He just didn't know what to do. Whenever things like this happens, he goes to the tavern and drinks alot of beer.

One reason he was frustrated, was that the tavern was closed. It wasn't even mid-day, and it was CLOSED! How dare they!

Another part was that he wanted her. Trinity. Lancelot's little sister, who wasn't so little anymore. And who was she to not answer his question? He wanted to know.

Walking to his room, he gathered his weapons, he was so looking forward to drilling Trinity in the use of combat skills. But, knowing Arthur, he'll pair Galahad with his older brother Gawain, who also seems to to get the girls.

Weapons collected, he walked down to the training yards where the other knights were waiting. Minus Tristan and Lancelot. And of course... "Trinity." Galahad sighed to himself.

"They killed them Lance. They killed our parents!"

The words reverbeated around Tristan's head. He hadn't meant to hear those words, just passing through to teh training yard from the Hall.

But hearing them, made him tink of his parents. They were long dead, having died before he was even conscripted into service in Brittain. He could hardly remember what they even looked like. They were killed by bandits, long ago.

Deciding to leave the siblings alone in their grief, Tristan walked to the practice yard where all but the two were waiting.

Approaching Arthur, Tristan pulled him aside and explained the situation with Lancelot and Trinity, ending with that they didn't know that he knew, but that he suggested that they approach them about it.

"Very well, Tristan. I'll take your advice under consideration. So, if you're up for it, why don't you give them a minute, then you could go get them. We need to start the practice soon." Arthur ordered, knowing that his Scout will carry it out well.

Tristan, about to nod, noticed movement behind Arthur, said, "No need. They're heading this way now. I've got to get my things in position." With that, Tristan headed to the ring, getting his weapons out in order of use.

"Alright knights, here comes our newest member. Let's all see how she works. Now Trinity, first you'll face off with Bors; he'll test you on how you handle close combat. After him, Dagonet; to see how you are with brute strength. Gawain and Galahad," Arthur said, motioning to said knights, "will test you on how you handle more than one opponet at once. I will then see how you handle a stragtegist with a sword. Lancelot; with two swords. And after him," Arthur motioned to Tristan, "Tristan will test you on how you handle stealthy attacks and speed."

Trinity looked at the aforementioned knights. The stocky bald Bors; the gentle giant Dagonet. The two youngsters – Gawain and Galahd. The commander Arthur, who she finds herself having the highest respect for. Her brother, who she traveled 3000 miles or more to find to tell the news of their parents. And then finally, Tristan. The Scout.

There was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought of the Scout. Tristan. She'll have to investigate it later. For now, she got her weapons together to fight against the knights.


End file.
